


The Music Of The Night

by flickawhip



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Meli and Luke share a moment.
Relationships: Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	The Music Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RandomestFandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomestFandoms/gifts).



“How dare you…”

“I sneezed… I didn’t exactly expect you to nearly blow me up Meli…”

“How the hell did you even sneeze, you’re a ghost…”

“I… don’t know.”

Luke sighs, almost flopping onto the seat next to Meli. 

“It just happened.”

“You… are an idiot.”

“Good job you like me then.”

Meli smirks but shrugs at the same time. She does like him, even when he’s… sneezing, or being generally weird. She’s gotten used to how weird he can be, even if he’s not sure what to make of it all. 

“Yeah, I suppose it is.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Idiot.”


End file.
